dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 66
Deformed Reunion (異形ノ再会, Igyō no saikai) is the 66th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary In En's Mansion Nikaido is sit in her room, and alongside her, Kaiman's Severed Head, lamenting the current situation, knowing at the end, using her magic cost them everything, ending in Kaiman's death, and Yakumo's too, promising to never use her magic ever again. In the town of Abaddon, Kawajiri woke up in a abandoned house near a masked man who presented himself as Aikawa, the man used a lot of magic bandages on him (mummifying him in the process to ensure his skin regrow). After thanking him for everything, Kawajiri asked Aikawa if he was the lizard head from back then, when they met while Kawajiri was still a Devil, yet Aikawa does not know what is he talking about, nether knows a woman called Nikaido, or remembers the name "Kaiman". The mummified sorcerer ask where are they, and Aikawa explains they went to an abandoned house in a distant and seemly abandoned town, explaining too he woke up just a couple days ago, and took care of him since then. After thanking him for everything, Kawajiri teleport himself to En's mansion to look for Nikaido, Aikawa held him in the last moment and was teleported too, they found her in a deplorable condition (her will made her body root from the inside out instead of regrow her contract with En). Back in the Mansion, En entrust Shin and Noi with a mission, a massacre has perpetrated in Devas, Shaitan and his men where slaughtered and poisoned, beveling this to be a Cross-Eyes strike against the Heal-type smoke dealers, thanks the lack of magic involved. And commands them to kill everyone, even more serious if their Boss is there. As the cleaners prepares to go in their mission, Kasukabe ask Shin how he can contact a Devil in particular, and the cleaner tells about a special room in the mansion where people can contact Devils, as Shin and Noi goes, Kasukabe is ready to go with Jonson too. Elsewhere in the mansion, En is at his limit, tormented with the recurring nightmares from The Cross-Eyes Boss, and not even thinking straight anymore, Chota is even concern of this, but the Boss firmly states, that if Nikaido won't voluntarily help him, he will need to push her to do it. Talking how the only reason because he escaped alive from the encounter with The Cross-Eyes Boss, was because his oponent was suddenly in pain, and reacted by pure instinct, seeing at the end the figure of a headless man walking from the wreckage, haunting En for the years to come. Aikawa and Kawajiri end in the Mansion and some Goons finds them, Aikawa easily beat both of them and finally reach Nikaido's room, where she is postrated in bed, barely recognizing Asu, who explains the whole situation to her. She recognized Kaiman's body figure and voice, and politely asked Aikawa to remove his mask. Not wanting to get involve much more, denied her request, and Nikaido fought him in her deplorable state to take his mask off, finally fulfilling to her wish, Aikawa let her see his face before saying, "Good Bye" and jumping through her window to escape the Mansion.. Characters Main Characters * Aikawa * Kawajiri * Nikaido * En Minor Characters * Shin * Noi * Kasukabe * Jonson * Chota * Yakumo (Mentioned) Trivia * This Chapter marks a major plot point, in which the head-switching powers The Cross-Eyes Boss, renders him immune to magic for a short time, explaining why En could escape and release a humongous barrage of smoke at him without get morphed. Category:Chapters